Becoming Human
by Gemology
Summary: Lapis and Peridot struggle to get along in their new life together, but find out they have more in common than they thought. Just a fic about gals being pals.


**Author's Note: This story was inspired by shining-latios AU on Tumblr [ post/121566211714/ ], about Lapis and Peridot living on a domestic lifestyle on a beach together. It's one of the warp pad locations, so Steven is able to visit and vice versa. The Crystal Gems, including Steven, helped them build a shack on the beach, where they now live together. Jasper lives in Steven's home, helping the Crystal Gems fight monsters. Peridot is not a battling gem, and Lapis is tired of fighting anything or anyone. So they've decided to live peaceful lives together, secluded from humans and the CG's. This AU also supports the theory of Peridot having fake limbs. [ image/124422810321]. So please remember that she is a bit shorter and has normal hands/feet (instead of her floaty fingers and boots), which can be seen demonstrated in shining-latios artwork.**

* * *

Accompanying Image:  post/120004386854/

Off on a lone beach, at a place where humans had never been, there sat a homely beach house. It was an odd contrast to the wild jungle that lay all around it, but there it was. It was the picture of serenity. No humans, no cars, no streetlights- nothing but uncharted jungle covering the landscape, and an ocean surrounding the haven.

On the porch stood two figures, both looking out across the empty and perfectly peaceful beach. It would have been clear to anyone approaching that the two were not human. But there would be no visitors. Not of the human variety, anyway. The pair were completely secluded, shut off from the world and free to live as they pleased.

"Peri, don't look so glum! It's nice here." Lapis took a deep breath, letting the scent of the ocean fill her nostrils.

"Who cares? I'm not staying long. And _don't_ call me Peri." The green gem shot back. She grimaced out at the water before them. Though the ocean was about 20 yards away, it was easy to see the waves crashing along the beach, lapping at the sand and continuing to ensure the shoreline remained smooth.

Lapis just smirked, her gaze not leaving the water. "Just relax, _Peridot_." Lapis was sure to enunciated the name. "Sit back and enjoy the tranquility!" They'd been here for weeks, and Peridot still seemed under the delusion that any day now, she'd be leaving Earth. Lapis knew that it was foolish for Peridot to hope, but she'd thought that eventually Peridot would realize the truth for herself. Was she really so dumb to think that a rescue party was on it's way?

"There is _nothing_ "tranquil" about Earth." Peridot gritted her teeth.

"This house was a gift from Steven and his friends. The least you could do is pretend to enjoy it." Peridot had done nothing but complain since they'd moved here. She'd had the option of living with the Crystal Gems, finding her own place, or joining Lapis (the same invitation had been extended to Jasper). She'd chosen to bunk with the blue gem. But all her grumbling was starting to grate on Lapis' nerves.

Peridot's hands gripped the porch railing. "Pah, who needs _friends_?! Those clods won't stand a chance when Yellow Diamond gets here-"

"Yellow Diamond's not coming." Though her face remained pointed towards the sea, Lapis turned her eyes toward Peridot to gauge her reaction. It really shouldn't have taken Lapis saying so to make Peridot realize the truth, but the blue gem couldn't stand to watch someone she considered a friend hold out for a rescue that would never come.

Peridot shot a haughty look at Lapis. If any human had seen her glare, they would have run away in terror. But Lapis wasn't phased by it. She knew that Peridot would never attack her. Not just because she wasn't a fighting gem, but because she knew that she would be no match for Lapis. Lapis had taken on all four of the Crystal Gems at once, while Peridot relied on her ship and Jasper to fight for her. Though she'd never admit it, Peridot was kind of a wimp.

But Peridot wanted to slap that smug smirk right off Lapis' face. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" she spat. "You're always getting yourself captured. A _child_ had to rescue you from that mirror, and then you went and stupidly went and got yourself captured again by jasper. TWICE!"

"You're right." Lapis said, rolling her eyes. She wasn't pleased that Peridot had brought up her imprisonment, but she wouldn't let on how much thinking about it still hurt, and how difficult it was still getting used to things. It was why she liked living out here. There weren't any humans, or Homeworld Gems, or even Crystal Gems. Well, except Peridot. But Lapis knew that Peridot was just as stranded and scared as she was- even if she wouldn't admit it. "You just know everything, don't you Peridot?" she said, sarcastically. "But Yellow Diamond's still not coming. Not for you, at least." Lapis continued staring out into the ocean. "Why do you think she hasn't answered your distress signal yet?"

"Maybe it didn't reach her! This stupid Earth tech is so archaic!" Peridot slammed a fist against the banister, looking up at the sky in hopes of seeing some sign of deliverance. She'd looked at the sky often, always hoping and always waiting. Yellow Diamond would come for her, Lapis would see! They'd all see!

"Even if the signal didn't reach her, if you were so important, why didn't she send a search party after you? Obviously she's noticed your disappearance by now. And Jasper's too." Lapis spoke matter-of-factly.

Peridot didn't like her know-it-all tone. But as she thought about what Lapis had just said, her face softened, until it had changed from complete anger to utter hopelessness. She gripped the banister on the porch, staring out into the endless sea in the same direction as Lapis. "Y-You-You're right."

In that moment, Peridot finally admitted to herself that she was being foolish. Why should Yellow Diamond come and save her? Why should she waste resources on a puny and insignificant gem like her? There were hundreds more loyal followers ready to do Yellow Diamond's every bidding. The loss of one such as she would be barely noticeable, a flicker on a screen of reports that would simply list her as 'Missing In Action'. How could she have thought for even a moment that in the grand scheme of things, in the vast intricacies of Yellow Diamond's plan, that she mattered?

Peridot turned around, placing her back against a post and sliding down until she was sitting on the wooden porch. She hugged her knees to herself, feeling completely lost and alone. Her great and glorious leader had left her for dead, and now she was stuck on an unfamiliar planet and had been forced to make a truce with her enemies. (At least, if Yellow Diamond ever were to return, Peridot would claim that the truce was compulsory.)

She buried her head in her knees, finally resigning herself to her fate. "I was made to serve Yellow Diamond. It's all I have. All I've ever known." Peridot paused. She could hear the waves crashing along the beach nearby, and felt oddly soothed by them. "What do I do now?" she whispered, half to herself and half to Lapis, if Lapis was even listening.

Lapis walked over and took a seat next to Lapis. "You have me now." Lapis tried to cheer Peri up. But she didn't raise her head, far too absorbed in trying to figure out what kind of future lay in store for her.

They sat in silence for several moments, until Lapis spoke again. "You're homesick, aren't you?" she asked softly. She remembered missing Homeworld when she had first been freed, before she paid it a visit and saw what it had become. Peridot had been there much more recently, so it surely felt a lot more important to her.

After a moment, Peridot's head shot up, turning to the blue gem with terrified eyes. "I'm SCARED Lapis! Okay?! Yellow Diamond is coming to destroy this planet, and I'm stuck here! And the one person I cared about doesn't give a damn about my existence!" Where Peridot had once held hope for rescue, it was now replaced with hopelessness. Stuck on a planet without the technology she was used to, somehow now friends with her enemies, and an unknown demolition date looming.

"I care about you." Lapis said softly, wrapping her arms around Peridot.

Peridot shifted, intending to push Lapis away. No one had ever touched her so closely that didn't mean her harm. Physical affection was unheard of on Homeworld. This was the first time Peridot had ever received a hug, and she didn't understand what it meant, or what she was feeling inside. So she let her body relax in the embrace. After all, what did she have to lose? Lapis squeezed tighter, her face now resting on Peridot's shoulder. It was a comfort that Peridot had never before known, but she had to admit that it actually felt nice.

 _Huh._ Peridot mused. _Maybe this place isn't so bad after all._


End file.
